Tales of an OGMC (Odd Gay Married Couple)
by Prongs Padfoot and Mooney CO
Summary: AU. Wes y Travis están casados y deciden adoptar a una niña. Si, si, hasta ahí todo bien… el problema con el arma sucedió y ahora deberán de cumplir su condena yendo a terapia de pareja, además de, claro, criar a su madura hija y atrapara los malos… Slash, FWI.


Disclaimer: Nada de lo que puedan llegar a reconocer nos pertenece a alguno de nuestra asociación de traviesos escritores.

Summary: AU. Wes y Travis están casados y deciden adoptar a una niña. Si, si, hasta ahí todo bien… el problema con el arma sucedió y ahora deberán de cumplir su condena yendo a terapia de pareja, además de, claro, criar a su madura hija y atrapara los malos… Slash, por si no se dieron cuenta.

N/As: nos autobienvenimos al fandom y les regalamos esto que salió de nuestros cerebros afectados por la cafeína, horas interminables de estudio, alcohol en los boliches y rock ochentoso…

Capítulo 1: Madison Square Garden.

Había tenido un hermoso sueño.

Había soñado que era feliz, que tenía una familia, una casa enorme, dos perros, un auto con un asiento para niños y risas todas las mañanas.

Tenía ese sueño desde que había firmado los papeles de divorcio y no era su ex esposa la que llenaba el rostro de la persona que dormía a su lado y lo despertaba con suaves y tiernos besos.

Era Travis Marks, el compañero más irritable e insoportable de toda la división de robos y homicidios, y de no ser por Kate y Amy o también conocidas como Thelma y Louis, podría decirse que de todo el edificio de el LAPD.

Gruñó cuando sintió ser sacudido por el hombro.

-Cinco minutos más…-murmuró y se volvió hacia la almohada y escondió allí su rostro. Lo sacudieron nuevamente por el hombro y se sentó en medio segundo y cuando abrió los ojos, allí estaba su suplicio diario.- Trav, cinco minutos más…

El hombre de piel oscura se le puso encima, de modo que Wesley tuvo que recostarse nuevamente, esta vez con los ojos abiertos y una sonrisa suave en los labios.

-Llegaremos tarde al trabajo, Cariño…-y oh, claro, así era como Travis lo despertaba todas las mañanas, desde hacía cuatro años. Solo faltaban unas pocas cosas para que su sueño sea… bueno, realidad, -por muy cursi que suene- los perros, las risas, los niños y por consiguiente las risitas en las mañanas y el asiento para niños en su auto.

Pero lo tenía a Travis, y eso alcanzaba. Por ahora.

-Ok, ok….-le dio un casto beso en los labios rellenos y se salió de debajo de él, para caminar al baño, en donde hizo su rutina de higiene, y veinte minutos después, bajó, listo y cambiado para el trabajo.- ¿Waffles, jugo de naranja, leche y cereales?-preguntó al ver el desayuno completo en la mesa del comedor.

Travis alzó la vista del periódico y le dio una sonrisa cariñosa.

-Solo estoy entrenando, Wes, cuando nuestra hija o hijo venga vivir con nosotros, este será el desayuno diario.-le dijo y el rubio se sonrojó por haberlo olvidado y se sentó a la derecha de su esposo. Sip, esposo… tres años de matrimonio con su Alfa, Shin, contraparte, opuesto… como sea, pero se había casado con el idiota de su mejor amigo una lluviosa tarde de Marzo, fue durante un caso, en el cual Travis casi muere… cuando la policía se hubo ido del lugar de los hechos, que resultó ser, coincidentemente, un registro civil, el pelinegro lo había llevado a la rastra a una de las salas, llamó a Alex y a su novio, y se casaron en cinco minutos, alegando que si algún día algo le sucedía a cualquiera de los dos, se arrepentirían de no haber hecho cosas para seguir estando juntos, casarse, por ejemplo, había tendido esa intención.- Esta mañana estás más pensativo de lo normal, Wes…-observó Travis sacándolo de sus cavilaciones.

El rubio soltó un suspiro y se sirvió un poco de jugo, para luego comenzar a comer sus waffles con caramelo.

-Tengo miedo…-murmuró sin separar la vista de su vaso. Escuchó el periódico ser dejado de lado y una mano en la suya.

-Wes, por favor, mírame…-le pidió su esposo, y el rubio no dudó en alzar la vista y sus ojos azules tormentosos se encontraron con dos piezas de lapislázuli.- todo estará bien, Cielo… seremos una familia de tres, protegeremos a ese niño…

-Trav, hay gente que aún tiene muchos problemas con la homosexualidad…-dijo con voz lastimera.- no quiero que el niño sea una víctima de todo eso… no quiero que sea dejado a un lado por sus compañeros en clases porque tiene dos papás…

Travis, tomando una amplia respiración, lo tomó del brazo y lo sentó en sus piernas.

-Te amo, y quiero una familia de tres contigo ¿Entiendes? Y si, puede que nuestro hijo o hija tenga que ser de mente abierta, pero le daremos tanto amor que no le importará tener dos papás y ningún homofóbico podrá arruinar su vida… ni nuestra felicidad…

Wes sintió una sonrisa estirar sus labios y finalmente acercó sus labios a los de su esposo y se besaron con cuidado, con la suavidad que comparten dos amantes en su primer beso.

-Lamento entrar en pánico, Trav…-murmuró contra su cuello, dejando suaves besos allí y allá.

Los brazos de su compañero se apretaron en su torso.

-Hey, para eso estoy…-le dio una sonrisa ladeada.- eres mi especialidad…

Wes se salió de las piernas de su esposo y terminó su desayuno, sonriendo alegremente.

Media hora después, ya estaban en la oficina.

-¡Chicos!-exclamó el capitán al verlos entrar.- Mañana tranquila, así que, pueden relajarse y encargarse de los papeles que dejé personalmente sobre sus escritorios…

La pareja gruñó al unísono.

-¿Papeles? ¿No hay ningún muerto o algún robo del que tengamos que hacernos cargo?-inquirió Travis mirando con aprehensión la pila de papeles sobre su escritorio.

El capitán Sutton sonrió ampliamente.

-La mañana más tranquila que he tenido en años…-dijo el viejo.-ahora niños, si me disculpan, debo hacer una reserva para un restaurant muy caro para el viernes…

-¡No se olvide que nos vamos alas diez!-gritó Travis.

-Si, si, vayan tranquilos… se escucho a Sutton decir antes que desapareciera en su oficina.

-¿Cuándo les diremos a todos?-preguntó Wes a su esposo, mientras tipeaba en su computadora.- no es como si pudiésemos esconder un niño de todos… además, el seguro médico tiene que…

-¿Estás embarazado o algo, Wesley?-inquirió Kate de repente. Nadie del Bullpen sabía de ellos, mucho menos que estaban casados, pero siempre estaban sospechando por el simple hecho de que no habían visto a Travis coquetear con ninguna mujer en los últimos años.

Si, lindo, ¿eh?

-Te dije que era la chica en la relación.-agregó Amy con burla.

Antes de que Travis pudiera defender a su esposo soltar algún comentario ácido, Wes lo detuvo con un ademán con su mano y le sonrió a la rubia.

-Entonces debo ser la única rubia con neuronas funcionando de todo este piso. ¿Cuántos casos resueltos este mes? Oh, si cinco… y ustedes….-fingió pensar.- uno.-remató y la rubia, abrió y cerró la boca, y luego de soltar un ruidito de protesta, desapareció de la vista.

Travis soltó una carcajada y tomó el archivo con más emoción.

-¡Esa es la rubia con la que me casé!-le susurró al oído.

-Travis, no te pases.-dijo Wes sin mirarlo.

-Lo siento, amor.

CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL CLCLCLCCLCLCLCLCLCL

Tres horas después, Wesley y Travis compartían una sensación de nervios que les recorría la garganta y les llegaba hasta sus estómagos de forma incómoda.

Estaban esperando, fuera de la oficina de cuidados infantiles, en sillas de espera, junto a otros padres emocionados.

-¿Hace cuánto tiempo enviaron la petición?-preguntó una joven mujer sentada junto a su esposo.

-Dos años y medio…-respondió Wes.- no puedo creer que estemos a punto de tener un hijo…-agregó con un tinte de pánico en la voz.

Travis sacudió su cabeza y abrazó a su rubio, quien se apretó más en el abrazo a pesar de lo poco que le gustaban las MPA.

-¿Ustedes?-preguntó el pelinegro a la pareja.

-Un año y medio.-respondieron los dos al unísono.- tuvimos que esperar porque Gary no tenía seguro médico en su antiguo trabajo y buscar uno nuevo…

-¿De qué trabajas?

-Soy contador…-respondió el pelirrojo con una pequeña sonrisa.- el banco donde antes trabajaba era un cueva de esclavos, ahora abrí impropia firma, somos cuatro contadores, aquí tienen mi tarjeta, por si necesitan aviso profesional.

Travis tomó la tarjeta y le agradeció, sin soltar a su esposo. "Garret Turner, contador",leyó Travis y sonrió cuando Wesley quitó la tarjeta de las manos y se la guardó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

-¿Travis yWesley Marks?-llamó una chica desde la puerta abierta de madera.

-Aquí estamos…-dijo el pelinegro y se puso de pié, llevando a su marido con el.

-Adelante.-la pareja que quedó en espera les envió una pequeña sonrisa de aliento.- tomen asiento, por favor…-les indicó la joven pelirroja de ojos verdes.-Mi nombre es Tatiana Dummon, soy psicóloga infantil y licenciada en psicopedagogía. Travis, Wesley, aquí estamos…-les dijo con una enorme sonrisa.- todos los papeles están en orden, solo tiene que entrar la pabellón y buscar a su nuevo hijo o hija…-el matrimonio asintió al unísono.- les recomiendo tener presente que todos y cada uno de los niños aquí son niños que necesitan cariño, tal vez algunos les parezcan ruidosos, pero son niños maravillosos…

-¿Usted tiene contacto con ellos?-preguntó Wes con sospecha.

-Yo misma les enseño a escribir y a leer.-dijo la chica con orgullo.- mi novio y yo somos asesores de cuidados infantiles, pero somos maestros de colegio también y nos hacemos amigos de todos los niños, sin diferencia de edad o raza.-le explicó sin dejar de sonreír.- Entonces, señores, vamos a ver a los niños-se puso de pié y abrió una de las puertas a su derecha y allí se comenzó a escuchar gritos, carcajadas y voces de niños como si se hubiese destapado la caja de Pandora.-si quieren los puedo anunciar, pero es mejor verlos en su desenvolvimiento natural… casi todos estos niños desean tener padres…-Travis asintió, entendiendo la situación en carne propia. Wes solo asintió y caminó temblorosamente escuchando los ruiditos de los pequeños, deseando poder llevárselos a todos.- el es Ron, allí a su lado está Harry y Callie… ellos son German, Gianluca, Ágatha, Martin, Katie, Julie…

Travis veía a todos los niños y luego se giró a su esposo, que tenía el rostro blanco, como si estuviese a punto de colapsar.

-Cariño, siéntate en las bancas, yo recorreré el lugar un rato, ¿Eh?-si Travis había aprendido después de un año de compañerismo, uno de pareja y tres de casados, era que a veces Wes necesitaba su espacio. Aquel era un buen momento.

El rubio asintió y se alejó de su esposo y la pelirroja, para casi tirarse sobre una de las blancas a los costados del patio de juegos.

Su cabeza estaba a punto de explotar. Había tantos niños y todos ellos debían de tener sus puntos especiales. Por lo que veía un pequeño pelinegro pintaba alegremente sobre un papel, otra niña tarareaba Bach, y otro bailaba, y otro hablaba de ciencia y otro, y otro y otro…

Una vocecita aguda, pero tremendamente seria lo hizo saltar en su lugar.

-¡Déjame en paz, Lindsey!-Wes giró su cabeza y vió a una pequeñísima rubia caminar con prisa, con el rostro escondido con su largo cabello, delante de una niña pelinegra, obviamente mayor, que soltaba risitas con sus compañeras. Y tan enfadada y refunfuñando que venía, se chocó con las piernas del mayor y casi cae, de no ser por que el alcanzó a tomarla por los codos.- lo lamento, señor…-se disculpó la niña y cuando alzó la vista, Wes supo que ya había encontrado a su pequeña.

Era rubia, si con los cabellos del color del oro, pero su piel no era blanca, era del mismo color que la suya, tostada por el sol con pequeñitas pecas en la nariz y en sus mejillas. Sus pequeños labios rosados formaban un puchero que podían poner a Sam Winchester en pena. Su rostro tenía forma de corazón y su naricita era pequeña y hacia arriba.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre, preciosa?-le preguntó con suavidad.

La pequeña lo miró con desconfianza, pero luego soltó un pequeño suspiro.

-Madison, Como el Madison Square Garden.-dijo la pequeña sentándose a su lado.-¿El tuyo?- había algo que le llamaba la atención en el adulto. Casi todos los examinaban a sus compañeros y a ella como si fueran juguetes de colección, este rubio, en cambio, los veía con anhelo y dolor. Era triste.

-Wesley Mitchell-Marks.-le dijo.

La pequeña sonrió tímidamente y le tomó la mano estrechándosela, ignorando la tensión en el adulto un segundo antes de apretar su manita con suavidad.

-Es un gusto conocerlo, Wesley Mitchell-Marks.-le dijo la pequeña.

-El gusto es todo mío, Madison Square Garden.-le sonrió de regreso.

Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio, sin soltarse las manos ni la mirada. Los ojos de la niña eran de un curioso color dorado, con unos puntos apenas visibles de celeste o azul más cerca de las pupilas. Eran extraterrestres, si duda.

-¿Quieres jugar al Pictionary®?-preguntó la niña de golpe. Wes asintió y se dejó tirar por la pequeña mano hacia una de las mesas en donde reposaba el juego.

Cuando Travis volvió adonde se suponía estaba su esposo, estaba frustrado. Sabía que Wes estaba deseando tanto como el llevárselos a todos. Pero ambos sabían que eso era imposible y que debían de decidirse por un pequeño. No había hablado con ninguno por miedo a alzar sus esperanzas. Después de todo, tenía que ser una decisión de los dos.

-No se preocupe, señor Mitchell-Marks, usted y su esposo pueden venir cuantas veces quieran o puedo darles las direcciones de otros orfanatos en la ciudad…-dijo la asesora con una sonrisa triste.-entiendo que a veces puede ser…-se detuvo y sonrió ampliamente.-veo que su esposo ya hizo una amiguita…-Travis siguió la mirada de la mujer y lo que vió lo dejó boquiabierto. Era su Wes, con una niña rubia sentada en sus piernas, riendo a carcajadas y dibujando en un papel, claramente con una tabla de juegos sobre la mesa.- su nombre es Madison Alona, tiene cinco años. Sus padres la dejaron abandonada en un recipiente de basura en cerca del Madison Square Garden en pleno invierno cuando tenía pocos días…. Casi muere, pero aquí todos la llaman el pequeño milagro de Navidad… nació el veinticuatro de diciembre a las doce en punto, según los doctores que habían atendido a la madre, una camarera de Nueva York. Viajó por varios estados en casa adoptivas, pero finalmente la trajeron aquí.

Travis asintió, tomando la información, sin dejar de ver a su esposo.

-¡Eso es una orca!-exclamó la pequeña aplaudiéndose.

-¡Es un pingüino!-dijo Wes en falso tono ofendido.-esas son sus patas, no dos aletas…

La chica tomó del brazo a Travis y los llevó hacia la mesa.

-¡Señor Michell-Marks, veo que conoció a Madison Alona Square Garden!-exclamó la pelirroja alegremente.

-Hola, Tatiana.-le saludó la pequeña sin dejar de dibujar.

-Madison, el es Travis Mitchell-Marks, el esposo de Wesley.-le presentó la mujer y Travis dejó de respirar, esperando la reacción de la niña. Le pareció extraño ver a Wes relajado y con una sonrisa en los labios, viendo a la pequeña.

La pequeña se volvió hacia el pelinegro y le sonrió con una sonrisa llena de hoyuelos.

-Wesley Mitchell-Marks me habló de usted, Travis Mitchell-Maks.-dijo con respeto.- ¿Quiere dibujar? No es muy entretenido si hay solo dos jugadores…

Travis asintió completamente impresionado y jugó con su esposo y su hija hasta las tres de la tarde. Incluso habían comido en el restaurant del frente con Tatiana y su novio yles habían permitido llevar a Maddie con ellos.

-Creo que sería mejor si nos vamos…-anunció el pelinegro y recibió dos pares de ojos con el mismo nivel de pánico.-podemos venir mañana si quieres, Wes…

-Si.-dijo el rubio rápidamente.- quiero seguir jugando con Madison…

La pequeña sonrió entusiasmada.

-¡Si, si!-festejó.- ¡Podemos jugar Scrabble, Travis Mitchell-Marks!

Travis rió de buna gana y acarició la melena de la pequeñita.

-Amo el scrabble.

CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL

-Me gusta Madison…-comentó Wes cuando ambos estaba acurrucados en la enorme cama king size.- es adorable… es inteligente y tiene unos ojos hermosos… parecen pequeños soles…

-También me gusta Madison…-le cortó Travis apretándolo más fuerte contra su cuerpo.- se parece mucho a ti… en personalidad… y hasta tiene tus pecas en la naricita… habla como niña grande y apenas puede pronunciar algunas palabras…

-Yo puedo pronunciar todas las palabras…-refutó Wes con humor.

-Cariño, te he visto año tras año intentando decir acido desoxiribonucléico.-bromeó Travis recibiendo un codazo suave en las costillas.,y aún así, hizo una mueca como si le hubiese pegado con fuerza.- te denunciaré por violencia doméstica, Wesley Mitchell-Marks…

Wes solo soltó una carcajada y escondió la cabeza en el pecho de su marido.

-¿Podemos intentar con Madison?-preguntó unos minutos después.

Travis sonrió al recordar los ojitos de la pequeña.

-¿Por qué no?

….

Para el final de la semana siguiente, las visitas a Madison eran algo religioso. Si bien había días que iban más tarde o por menos tiempo, nunca faltaban y la pequeña los sorprendía todos los días con algo nuevo.

-Se pasa toda la noche pensando en juegos y los espera sentada en su mesa todas las mañanas.-les contó Allegra, una de las maestras.

Wes sonrió y tomó en brazos a la pequeña para hacerle de cosquillas y cinco minutos después, el rubio tenía cinco niños a su alrededor, también víctimas del monstruo de las cosquillas.

Cuando Wes y Travis estuvieron solos con la pequeña, los adultos se miraron fijamente por unos segundos, en una conversación silenciosa y luego se volvieron a Madison, que los dibujaba en un papel.

-¿Maddie, sabes por qué estamos aquí?-preguntó Wes con cuidado.

La niña, sin detenerse, se encogió de hombros.

-Para Jub- jugar….-respondió simplemente.

Travis sonrió con cariño y le acarició los cabellos, sonriendo más ampliamente cuando la niña se acurrucó más contra su pecho.

-Y también porque queremos tener un hijo… o una hija…-comentó Wes con cautela.

La niña dejó de dibujar para alzar la vista y mostrar el rostro más triste que hayan visto jamás y ambos habían visto al Gato de Shrek.

-¿Ya encontraron un bebé y no van avenir a visitarme nunca más?-preguntó con sus labios tiritando y los ojos aguados.

Travis y Wes casi mueren de un infarto.

-¡No, no, no!-casi chilló Travis.- Cariño, queremos que tú seas nuestra hija…

Los ojitos de la pequeña parecieron confundidos por unos segundos, pero luego, comenzó a sonreír ampliamente.

-¿De veritas, de veritas?-preguntó con timidez.

Los dos adultos soltaron sendas carcajadas y abrazaron a la muchachita con cariño.

-Solo si tu quieres.

La niña se zafó de los brazos y comenzó a saltar y a bailar como le había enseñado Travis.

-¡si, si, si! ¡Y les diré papá y papi! ¡Y jugaremos cuando no estén persiguiendo a los malos! ¡Y me contarán cuentos a la noche!-decía con alegría.

Tatiana apareció en ese momento, con los papeles que la pareja le había pedido hacía unos minutos.

-Señores M&M, aquí están los papeles…-dijo y los puso sobre la mesa, con una pluma junto.

-¿Qué son esos papeles?-preguntó la rubiecita espiando a los adultos firmar con garabatos las hojas con letras pequeñitas que Tatiana les había dado.

-Estos papeles, princesa, dicen que eres nuestra hija para siempre…-le dijo Travis con una enorme sonrisa.

La pequeña lo miró incrédula antes de volver a saltar.

-¿Cuándo puedo ir con ellos?-preguntó la nena extasiada.

Tatiana sonrió.

-Allegra ya tiene listas tus cosas… podrás irte cuando tus papis quieran…-dijo la asesora con una sonrisa temblorosa.-te extrañaré mucho, Mad- Mad…-dijo con cariño el sobrenombre que Travis le había puesto hace unas semanas.

La rubiecita abrazó a la pelirroja y luego besó su mejilla.

-Lo se, pero ahora tengo que cuidar de mis papitos y Baley cuidará de ti… sino llamas a mis papás y ellos lo arrestan…

Tatiana asintió soltando una lágrimas.

-¡Anímate, T, tu eres nuestra asistente social!-le animó Travis pasándole brazo por sus pequeños hombros.- Además, eres amiga oficial de la familia M&M, y Baley me debe unos cuantos juegos de "The call of the Duty".

La chica asintió, ahora riendo.

-Mucha suerte, Travis, Wesley… no los perderé de vista…-les sonrió y enseguida escapó a su oficina con los papeles para ella.

Wes sonrió con tristeza hacia donde la chica se había ido.

-¿Es la mejor?-le preguntó a Maddie que asintió sin dudar.- Entonces tal vez podríamos invitarla a cenar y le podríamos hacer un enorme pastel de crema y chocolate.

La despedida de Maddie habia sido solemne y hasta emotiva, en algunos casos. La niña no había querido despedirse de sus amiguitos, pero se le escaparon unas lágrimas cuando ya se estaban yendo y se giró a verlos. Ante eso Wes la había tomado en brazos y había acariciado su espalda hasta que la metió en el auto, en el asiento para niños verde.

-¿Su casa es grande?-preguntó la pequeña mirando su libro de cuentos.

-Cariño, es tu casa también-le corrigió Wes desde el asiento del piloto.- y si, es grande, pero no te perderás ni nada por el estilo...

-Y no habrá peligros ya que Wes se encargó de tapar cada enchufe, poner rejas a las escaleras, sacar clavos, subir todo lo de vidrio, blindar las ventanas y asegurar la puerta con seis trancas…-agregó Travis girándose en su asiento para ver a la niña sonreír ante las obsesivas medidas de seguridad de su nuevo papá.

-La seguridad nunca está demás.-dijo el rubio aparcando frente al garage de la enorme casa blanca.- Maddie, este es tu nuevo hogar…

Los ojos de la más pequeña se ampliaron al ver la grandeza de la casa, un calificativo que claramente fue exigido por Travis al vendedor.

-Es grandota.-dijo la pequeña sin dejar de mirar al frente, aun cuando la sacaron de su asiento y la llevaron en brazos hasta el porche y luego de dos giros de llaves, estaban dentro de la casa y la pequeña solo pudo ver orden. Había muchas fotos en el pasillo del Hall, fotos de sus padres, de mucha gente que ella no conocía e incluso había una que seguramente había sido cuando se casaron ya que le habían contado la historia y Travis llevaba una venda en su cabeza y Wes tenía contusiones cosidas en su mentón y sien.

Luego la llevaron aun enorme espacio cálido y confortable, que se asemejaba a una enorme biblioteca de esos cuentos de hadas.

-Este es el estudio.-le indicó Wes bajándola al suelo.- aquí hay papeles muy importantes que no pueden perderse o desordenarse, por eso debes avisarnos cuando quieras leer algo o dejes algo aquí dentro.- la pequeña asintió sin dudar a las palabras de su papá y siguió explorando con la vista todas las cosas que había.- ven, vamos a ver la sala de estar.-salieron del estudio y llegaron a una sala de estar con muebles y paredes oscuras, cálidas, como el estudio, pero más disperso, más tranquilo. Y un enorme televisor plano lejos de la chimenea.- aquí venimos por las tardes y dormimos en las Navidades también…

-¿Vieron a Santa alguna vez?-preguntó la pequeñita siguiendo hacia el comedor.

Travis sonrió.

-No, porque somos niños buenos y dormimos cuando el está por venir.-claro que no le contarían a su hija que si de verdad Santa existiese, les habría dejado una tonelada de Carbón por las cosas que hacían esas noches frente a la chimenea encendida, sobre la alfombra… y …. Mejor dejar esos pensamientos de lado.

Wes estaba sonrojado, por lo que, Travis decidió no entrar más en el tema.

-Este es el comedor, aquella la cocina…-el rubio cambió el tema y luego de recorrer esos ambientes, subieron por las escaleras hacia los dos cuartos de huéspedes y al cuarto principal.

-Tu habitación está al frente, así que cuando tengas miedo solo debes tocar la puerta y esperar a que algunote los dos te abra, ¿Entendido?-le pregunto Travis con cautela.

La niña asintió, maravillada por la enorme cama de cuatro postes y colchas suaves y anchas del color de la arena. En las paredes había muchas fotos, pero sobre ambas mesas de noche, estaban dos fotos de ella y sus dos padres, tomadas por Tatiana durante la tercer semana de visitas en el orfanato-¿Quieres ver tu cuarto?

La niña asintió emocionada y casi voló al cuarto con la puerta pintada de verde manzana y lunares fucsias.

Wes, sonriente, abrió la puerta y pareció que entraron al cuarto de un cuento de hadas.

Habían elegido colores que no resultaran fuertes a la vista, por que a la niña no les gustaban, y habían elegido el azul pastel, lavanda, verde manzana, amarillo suave, blanco crema y frambuesa. Había peluches, estantes con muchísimos libros, un televisor, y filas y filas de películas. La cama era simple, cuatro postes, con un suave tono manzana, a juego con las vestiduras y los muebles.

-¿Y?-inquirió Wes emocionado.

La pequeña, en respuesta, los abrazó con fuerza.

-No tenían que haber hecho tanto…-murmuró tímida.-pero es el mejor cuarto del mundo…-Los hombres asintieron relajados, y rieron cuando la pequeña se soltó y corrió a abrir las puertas dobles del clóset y soltó un gritito emocionado desde dentro.-¿Puedo ponerme esta ropa, papá?-le preguntó a Travis, que miró a su esposo y asintió.

-Primero un baño, Mad-Mad…-le indicó.- tenemos un par de lugares a los cuales tenemos que ir luego del almuerzo y queremos verte más hermosa…

La niña asintió y tomó la mano que le tendía Wes para ir a su baño personal.

-¿Trav, puedes hacer unos sandwiches de pavo para comer antes de ir a la oficina?-preguntó el rubio asomándose por la puerta.

El pelinegro asintió y bajó las escaleras silbando, con una sensación de nervios, alegría y ansiedad. La noche anterior habían decidido decirles a Sutton y a toda la unidad.

Y luego estaba Alex, claro. Ella, muy amablemente había sido la que llevó a lo largo de dos años y medio, una lucha interminable con el concejo infantil. Ella estaba súper emocionada y quería conocer a su futura ahijada antes que la madre de Wes, Mary, que sin exagerar en los detalles había aprobado la boda de su hijo e incuso les había regalado un televisor del tamaño de la pared de la sala de estar que, actualmente tenían en el mini cine en la sala de juegos en el ático, que no se lo habían mostrado a la pequeña porque, al enfocarse tanto en el cuarto de la niña, se habían olvidado que había películas y otros… elementos…. ejem… no aptos para niños… o adultos con problemas cardíacos…. O gente sensible. Lo que era aún más divertido fue el hecho de que aún estaban las pruebas de lo que habían hecho la noche anterior y debido a la prisa por la mañana, aún no habían podido arreglar.

-¡Tengo hambre, papito!-la vocecita aguda de la pequeña lo hizo saltar, pero aún así se giró y la tomó en brazos para mostrarle el sándwich que le había hecho.

-Estás hermosa, señorita Madison Alona Mitchel-Marks.-comentó al verla con los pequeños jeans negros y la camisola azul francia a juego con sus zapatos y su diadema.- y aquí está tu comida, ¿Y tu papi?

-Dijo que iba a cambiarse el traje y bajaba.-le dijo la niña entre mordiscos.- tiene muuuchos trajes… verde, azul, gris, negro, blanco, y hasta creo que vi uno violeta..

-Y muchas corbatas….-agregó el mayor riendo entre dientes.- y zapatos… pero se ve mejor cuando se pone mis sudaderas y los pantalones del pijama…

La niña cerró un ojo y arrugó el entrecejo, imaginandose a su papi con ropas tan simples.

-No sale…-dijo resignada.-siempre está vestido con trajes…

-¿Te gustan?-inquirió el mayor comiendo su comida.

-Si, a el le quedan bien, pero yo quiero una chaqueta de cuero como la tuya…-dijo señalando dicho objeto en e cuerpo del mayor.

-Oh, yo me encargué de que tu ropa no sean solo de princesas y delicadas… hay jeans y remeras de bandas de rock en la parte trasera, también zapatillas de todos colores y tu propia chaqueta de cuero.-dijo exagerando las palabras porque quedaba cool.

-¡Siiii! ¡Iupy!-exclamo la niña

-¿Por qué tanto festejo?-la voz de Wes se escuchó desde la puerta y a Travis se le formó una sonrisa boba al verlo tan elegante, con un traje gris sin corbata… y la alianza de matrimonio en su dedo corazón. Ante ese detalle Travis alzó una ceja.

Les había sido muy complicado esconder su relación, ciertamente, nadie en la oficina lo sabía, incluso aunque todos bromeen con que son pareja. Sería hilarante ver los rostros de Kate y Amy cuando se enterasen. Y el de Sutton Ese día sería perfecto.

Y divertidísimo. Oh, ya imaginaba la expresión de Thelma y Louis… o de Kendall…

-Lo que sea que estés planeando, mejor piénsalo dos veces, Travis Mitchell-Marks.-dijo Wess en tono advertente, sin dejar de ver en su celular.

Maddie lo miró con curiosidad.

-¿Qué pensabas, pa?- preguntó con curiosidad.

Travis sonrió como maníaco.

-Que hoy habrá varios infartos.

CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL

Media hora después, ya estaban frente a las oficinas del LAPD, la pequeña en medio de ellos, tomando sus manos y riendo cuando juntos la alzaban del suelo y la hamacaban hacia el frente.

Cuando entraron al ascensor, los dos adultos se acuclillaron a la altura de la niña para mirarla con rostros serios.

-Cuando entremos te mirará mucha gente, cielo, y te quedarás en el escritorio de papi hasta que uno de nosotros te venga a buscar de la oficina del capitán, ¿Entendido?-dijo Wes con voz nerviosa.

-Si, papi.-asintió la niña.

-Y si una rubia y una pelinegra te preguntan quien eres diles que eres Madison Mitchell-Marks…-dijo Travis.

-Y que eres una de las dos rubias que utiliza su cerebro en toda la división, así sabrá que no mientes… -agregó Wes con una sonrisa más tranquila, a lo que Travis sonrió como niño en Navidad.

Sonó la campana del ascensor y la pequeña familia entró al piso de robos y homicidios y todas las miradas se clavaron en ellos.

-Quédate aquí, Mad-Mad… ¿Entendido?-le indicó Travis sentando a su hija en su silla en el escritorio.- puedes jugar Angry Birds con el teléfono de Papi, si quieres…

-No, está bien, papá.-dijo la niña sentándose en donde le habían dicho con sus manitos sobre su regazo.

-Ya venimos.-Wes besó la frente de la pequeña y siguió a Travis a la oficina de Sutton, que estaba en su momento Zen y no los percibió entrar.- ¿Qué hacemos para sacarlo de trance?-preguntó el rubio entre dientes a su esposo, quien refregó sus manos y sonrió con malicia, antes de tomar al rubio por un brazo y, literalmente, estrellar sus bocas. Wes al principio se quedó duro, pero luego subió su mano al cuello de su marido y devolvió el beso con toda su energía, partiendo los labios para que la cálida lengua de Travis recorriera con destreza todo el interior de su boca y que se enroscase con la suya, dejándose dominar. Unos deliciosos minutos después, el aire se les hizo necesario y al fin se separaron.-creo que me voy a desmayar…-murmuró Wes poniendo su frente en el pecho de su marido, que acariciaba su espalda con mimo.

-Suelo tener ese efecto en ti, cariño…-le respondiole pelinegro con una sonrisa satisfecha y luego el guiñó el ojo, para girarse y abrir los ojos inocentemente hacia el jefe, que los miraba con una expresión entre el shock y el llanto.- Oh, por Dios, creímos que no estaba…

Wes tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse ante su jefe.

-¿Qué fue… eso?-inquirió el mayor.

-Hummm… ¿Un beso?-respondió Wes con voz pequeña.

-El más ardiente del día, he de agregar… de la semana tal vez no porque.. bueno, anoche estuvo… ouch!-se detuvo al recibir un codazo en las costillas.

-No estoy para juegos, chicos, pregunté qué. Fue. Eso.-dijo el capián con tono amenazante.

Travis fue directo al grano.

-Estamos casados desde hace tres años, pero salimos un año antes, y… adoptamos una hija… ¡Felicidades, es usted abuelo!

Y el pobre Sutton se desmayó.

CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL

Hello! Con mi socia nos enteramos que la cadena por la cual televisaban y producían a Common Law no renueva, y nos pusimos súper tristes…. Por ello decidimos agregar un toque de español a tooodos los fics de esta divertida serie… además, que no quede en el olvido…

Esta historia, será básicamente, Common Law, pero… los chicos casados y con Maddie, todo el desarrollo de la relación antes de comenzar terapia y durante la terapia justo como en la serie…. Esperamos que les guste y dejen reviews si quieren que siga!


End file.
